Fox and Samus: Bounty Hunters
by FacyFace
Summary: My first fanfic, where Fox and Samus are bounty hunters in the video game world. I promise you, my loyal fans (and even some newcomers!) that my story has laughs, action, and adventure!. UPDATES Chapter 6 added. Please R&R!
1. Chap 1:Yoshi'd Island Of Insanity

Fox And Samus- Bounty hunters  
  
Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. This is sort of a SSBM fanfic, but it includes many other types of video game characters. This story is an original by me Austin, AKA FacyFace. There may be some cursing and some other things like that. Remember that I do not own SSBM, or any other part of Nintendo. This story is made just for fun, and is completely fiction.  
  
Episode 1- Yoshi's Island of insanity.  
  
"Another day, another bounty" Samus said casually as she and Fox drove, in Fox's new Sports Car, down the Highway towards the Mushroom Kingdom.  
"Who are we after again?" Fox asked.  
"I think its Yoshi", Samus replied.  
"Yoshi? Why in world would there be a bounty on him?"  
"I think he went crazy, and started attacking everyone in sight. I heard he attacked Nana and Popo, and bit their legs right off, and swallowed a whole Toad in one bite." Samus spoke about these horrific events in such a calm and worry free way.  
Fox said shakily "Wow. It's a real shame. He was such a good person err. dinosaur."  
"Yeah, but he's not the first psycho we dealt with. Remember Bomberman?"  
Fox chuckled. Long ago Bomberman started a boot company, where he made boots that exploded after someone put them on. He made millions off the sales and killed thousands. It wasn't hard to catch him, but he really was insane. He thought killing people would make him a god and get to rule everything. They found him hiding in an alley in a pile of boots muttering "I will rule all you little people, With my booty boot Boots. "  
Before I go on with the main story, I should say this. Every game ever made has it's own little dimension in the universe. Connecting each dimension is a highway, and every highway has sort a desert around it. Samus and Fox were traveling on a highway that connected Fox's dimension and The Mushroom Kingdom.  
"Why do you think Yoshi went insane?" Fox asked in worried voice.  
"I've heard a lot of things. Some say he got fed up with everyone riding him and just lost it. Some say he ate one of Mario's mushrooms, and you know what those can do to anything besides Mario."  
"Ha, yeah. I accidentally had one of those and boy was I messed up. I woke up with my fur wet and eight dollar bills in my mouth" Fox said enthusiastically.  
"Accidentally, yeah right."  
"Shut up, Samus"  
"But some say that Yoshi has been taking drugs, but where would anyone get drugs in the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
"Yeah, where would they?"  
Actually you'd be able to get drugs pretty much any where in the Mushroom Kingdom. While Mario and the Princess were in Isle Delifino for vacation (In Super Mario Sunshine if you are an idiot) all hell broke loose back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Crime broke out, the Princess's servants went on strike, and riots and fires were everywhere. As you can expect this was quite a surprise to Mario and Peach. Mario worked to try to get things in order, but he alone couldn't stop all the crime going on, so he asked Luigi to help. They tried to stop all of the crime, and it seemed they did, but all was still not well. Bowser still had an underground crime gang, and other gangs still ran loose. In short, it was not the best time for the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Samus and Fox arrived at the entrance to the Mushroom Kingdom; they prepared themselves, drove into the entrance, and were warped to the front of Peach's castle. They saw Mario, Luigi, and Peach were sitting on lawn chairs. Mario was eating his disgusting pasta, which is made from microwaved noodles and tomatoes that were mashed in a blender. Peach was drinking a bottle of wine, and was totally messed up. Luigi looked bored as ever and was playing his GBA. Mario greeted him in his usual way.  
"Heya it'sa Samus anda Fox. Wanta some Pasta yes?"  
"No, no that's fine Mario" Samus and Fox said at the same time while shaking their heads  
"God shut the F up Mario. We've been eating your disgusting pasta for two years." Screamed Luigi.  
"Buta Pastas good yes?"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. GOD YOU SUCK MARIO!!!!"  
Luigi jumped on Mario Screaming, and started punching him. Samus knew they wouldn't be any help, so she thought she give Peach a chance.  
"Have you seen Yoshi around?" Samus asked.  
"Who?" Peach said wearily, then hiccuped loudly.  
"You know he's a green dinosaur bout this high." Fox said to the half awake Peach.  
"Oh him. Well.." Peach then fell down on her face.  
"I talked to him on the phone. He said he wanted to do something with me and that he'd." Peach then threw up and her face and was covered in her own vomit.  
"..be here in an hour, but hey that was like an half an hour ago" She then passed out.  
Samus and Fox looked worried. They knew that psycho Yoshi would be here soon. They had to protect the Princess, well actually Fox thought she would be better off dead.  
Suddenly the sky opened up. Fox knew that only one person could make such and entrance.  
"Ganondorf this isn't the right time." he mumbled.  
Ganondorf dropped down and tried to kick Fox in the face, but Fox was too fast for him and Ganondorf missed completely. Fox kicked him in the stomach, but then Ganondorf banged Fox hard on the head. Fox fell to the ground then Ganondorf picked him up and squeezed him tight, and Fox began screaming in pain. Samus wanted to help but knew Fox could handle this. Then Ganondorf tossed him to the ground as hard as he could. Fox lay there motionless, and Ganondorf started to laugh. In fact he laughed so hard that he started to cry. He wiped the tears off and looked down only to find that Fox was gone.  
"Take this fucker" He heard from above, and Fox was coming towards him. Ganondorf seized this opportunity and jumped towards Fox, but fox knew Ganondorf too well and dodged his attack. He dropped to the ground, charged up, and kicked Ganon in the face. Ganon flew through the air and crashed into a mushroom house. A bunch of pissed Toads came out of the house and attacked Ganon. When that many Toads get together they can be like piranha. Ganon threw them off and flew towards the sky.  
"This ain't over Fox" shouted Ganon as he flew toward a portal in the sky. Everyone started to laugh as they saw that a lone Toad was hanging on his cape.  
"Get off!!!" Ganon bellowed as the portal closed behind him.  
It wasn't long after that when Yoshi arrived. His skin was cut up with scars all over him, he was foaming at the mouth, had a crazed look in his eyes, and a knife in his hand. He calmly walked towards them. He looked docile even with all his scars and insane look. Yoshi then screamed and ran to Samus with his knife in his hand. He tries to stab her but Fox grabbed him ,held him tightly, and Samus punched him. Yoshi broke free and pulled out a grenade. He tossed it at Samus but missed and it blew up Fox's Brand new Sports Car.  
"Aw shit! I had only 3 more payments! DAMN YOU YOSHI!!!!!" Screamed Fox and he ran towards Yoshi. He grabbed that freak dinosaur by his neck, and started to choke him. Yoshi gagged and gurgled all the while struggling to get free. He successfully bit Fox hard in his hand. Fox looking more furious then ever, tossed Yoshi's body up in the air like a sack of potatoes, and kicked the demented dinosaur square in the forehead. Yoshi then dropped dead to the ground.  
"I'll be sure never to piss off Fox in the Future." Samus said as she watched Fox lifted Yoshi's dead body onto his shoulder.  
"How are we going to get this home? That green loser blew up our only way of fast transportation."  
"I have no idea" Said Samus.  
Suddenly they heard the rowing of a boat behind them on the nearby lake. It was Kapp'n from Animal Crossing.  
"Do you scurvy landlubbin dogs want a lift?" He asked.  
"Uh sure, ok" replied Samus.  
"Then connect your Gameboy Advance to the Gamecube and press the A button when ready."  
"What?" Fox said in freaked out voice. As the sun began to set, they all rowed towards the highway entrance.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review.  
Coming soon episode 2 Keep rolling Gongon  
Please stay tuned and come back for the next episode.  
Written by Austin (AKA FacyFace) 2003 


	2. Chap 2:Keep Rolling Gongon

Fox and Samus- Bounty Hunters  
  
Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. This is sort of a SSBM fanfic, but it includes many other types of video game characters. This story is an original by me Austin, AKA FacyFace. There may be some cursing and some other things like that. Remember that I do not own SSBM, or any other part of Nintendo. This story is made just for fun, and is completely fiction.  
  
(First read Chapter one)  
  
Episode 2 - Keep rolling Gongon.  
  
Saturday morning began as it usually did for Samus and Fox. Fox woke up at 6:30, made himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, sat on the sofa, and watched info-mercials. Samus on the other hand, didn't have it so easy in the mornings. She doesn't sleep in her suit (Duh! Would you?) So when she wakes up, usually at 9:00, she first has to put that on, or risk having Fox ridicule her on her looks. She has a stale Pop-Tart and a cold cup of coffee. All the while having to put up with Fox's stupid Info-mercials.  
Their newest mission was about to begin. As Samus read the paper, she saw that a crime ring had started up in Hyrule. It was a gang of about 15 monkeys from Super Monkey Ball 2. They kept rolling over homes, took hostages, robbed people, and killed chickens (?). She read on and found out they were heavily armed and some of them had spikes on there ball containers. The baby monkey led the group.  
Samus shouted so Fox could hear her over the Info-mercials.  
"New Mission Fox. Were going to Hyrule." Fox looked at Samus in amazement.  
"Hyrule. That's where my old college roomie, Link lives. Oh shit Awesome! I still remember our football team. The Nintendo-Knockers. Ah the good old days." As Fox said this he rolled onto the floor and was staring up at the ceiling.  
"Earth to Fox," Samus spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Hyrule is where Ganondorf lives too"  
Fox flinched when she said that name. Ganondorf and Fox were bitter rivals.  
"Damn" Fox grunted "But if we avoid him, we'll probably get this mission over quicker. Let me see that newspaper." Fox grabbed the paper and skimmed over it  
"That's it! Just catch a few monkeys! Ok we'll get this mission done in like 10 minutes and then visit Link"  
"Sure Fox, Ok whatever. Let's just go!"  
They ran down the stairs of their dinky apartment in Onnet, and hopped into a beat up convertible with a broken windshield. After all Yoshi destroyed Fox's sweet Sports Car in their last bounty.  
The actual ride to Hyrule was about two hours, but it seemed like forever to Fox. He was all jumpy and couldn't sit still. He just wanted to get to Hyrule, kick some monkey butt, and meet up with link.  
It was about 3:00p.m now and all Samus had eaten was a stale Pop- Tart, so she wanted to stop somewhere to eat. Against Fox's will they stopped at diner on the side of the highway.  
"Come on lets go. Come on finish your fries. Here I'll eat them" Fox popped Samus's fries in his mouth and started chewing. Samus knew he'd do this too if she ordered some cake, so she asked for the check.  
Ten minutes later they were back on the road. Fox still wouldn't sit still so Samus threatened to shove a missile down his throat. This kept him still for the rest of the ride. No more than twenty minutes later were they entering Hyrule.  
"Finally" sighed Fox. Samus too was also relieved. She couldn't stand one more second of Fox's whining. As they drove through a vast field, they drove into the nearby market. They heard from a man that the monkeys were last seen in Kariko Village. Samus thanked the man, turned around and saw Fox playing around with some Bombchus.  
"FOX! Quit that and come back into the car!" Fox frowned and limbered back, To the car.  
They Drove to Kariko village, but when they got there they saw someone else had beaten them to catching the monkeys. Link Stood there, on top of a pile of cracked balls, with dazed monkeys in them.  
"Link, Buddy Hey!" Shouted Fox. Link Jumped down from the pile of unconscious monkeys, ran through the crowd of people and came towards Fox.  
"Hey Fox! How's it going?"  
"Well everything's fine. I'm a bounty hunter now"  
"Hey me too man. Oh and I see you have a girl. Fox you sly dog you!"  
"She's not my girlfriend," exclaimed Fox, "She's my partner."  
Suddenly while Link and fox were talking Ganondorf made his usual entrance of appearing through a black vortex. He jumped down and saw that there was someone else besides Fox.  
"Crap Link and Fox. Oh no Man I gotta go"  
But before he could run away, Fox and Link looked at each other wickedly. They jumped up and grabbed Ganon, dragged him down, and gave him the worst beating of his life. He escaped and flew back toward the vortex covered in cuts, bruises, scars, two black eyes, a bloody nose, a broken arm, a.. Well you get the picture. He was messed up.  
Then something started to move under the pile of monkeys. Something huge popped out. It was Gongon, the biggest monkey you've ever seen and he was pissed off. His face turned red as he stared at Link, Fox, and Samus. All they could do is watch this horrifying monster grow madder when he then started to grow twice his size.  
"OOOOOOOAHHHHHHH," Screamed Gongon at the top of his lungs.  
He then tilted himself inside his ball and started to roll. This was bad for Fox, Samus, and Link because they were at the bottom of a hill and he was at the top. He chased them furiously still screaming his horrible scream. They all ran as fast as they could. Link got an Idea. He pulled out a bomb and tossed it in the middle of Gongon's path. Gongon rolled strait into the bomb and stumbled backwards.  
"This is our chance" Shouted Link, and they all ran towards him and attacked his ball with everything they had. After Just a minute his ball cracked open. Gongon cried out,  
"AHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO" and he tried to escape, but they just kept attacking him. Gongon then passed out and fell to the ground. Link and Fox said their finale good-byes shook hands and Fox said  
"Come visit me OK buddy."  
"Sure thing Fox," Link replied. Fox and Samus hopped into the car waved back at Link and began to leave.  
"The Nintendo-Knockers," chuckled Samus "What a stupid name!"  
"No it isn't!" Yelled Fox.  
"Whatever. Hey you never told me what position you played. What were you Quarter Back?"  
"Uh not really," stammered Fox, " Link was the QB, I was... a cheerleader." Fox said, looking as if he were going to faint.  
"Really!" Samus exclaimed, "That explains a lot!" Samus howled with laughter. Fox looked at her bitterly.  
"Explains what?" he asked coldly. But Samus was too busy laughing to answer as they drove off on the sunset highway.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Thank you so much for reading. Please review.  
Coming soon episode 3 Do the Donkey Kong Conga!  
Stay tuned and come back for the next episode.  
Written by Austin (AKA Facyface) 2003 


	3. Chap 3:Do the Donkey Kong Conga

Fox and Samus- Bounty Hunters  
  
Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. This is sort of a SSBM fanfic, but it includes many other types of video game characters. This story is an original by me Austin, AKA FacyFace. There may be some cursing and some other things like that. Remember that I do not own SSBM, or any other part of Nintendo. This story is made just for fun, and is completely fiction.  
  
Episode 3 - Do the Donkey Kong Conga!  
  
"And now for the latest report on the recent out brake of missing children here in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, Diane."  
"Thanks Bill. Yes the most recent case of a missing children leads many to believe it's a cult of young Poke'mon trainers. We have no leads to who the cult leader is or where they are."  
"This just in Diane, there is a 50,000 dollar reward to whoever can find this cult leader and bring him to the authorities"  
"And now for sports." CLICK.  
Fox turned the TV off. Taking one last gulp of his Lime Gatorade, he tossed it in the corner and went to wake up Samus, his fellow bounty hunter.  
He knew he wasn't allowed in Samus's room, and as a constant reminder there was numerous signs on her door, saying things like, "Beyond this point it is Fox hunting season" and "Fox spelled backwards is dead if he comes in here."  
Not giving any second thought about this he ran inside her room screaming,  
"NEW MISSION!!!" Samus woke up scared half to death, and half naked. When she saw Fox in her room she screamed,  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!"  
Fox listened to her without question while a barrage of stuffed animals flew after him.  
It was an hour later when Samus got into her suit and marched out of her room. She saw Fox sitting in front of the TV playing Starfox Adventures. He was muttering,  
"That doesn't look a thing like me."  
Samus crept up behind him charged up a blaster shot, and shot Fox in the head, making his face look like an overcook hamburger.  
"OWW," groaned Fox, "What was that for?"  
Samus just stared at him and said  
"Lets go."  
They ran out of their crappy apartment in Onnet to Fox's newly bought sports car (He bought it with the money he got after catching the Super monkey ball 2 gang of monkeys). Fox started up his sweet driving machine and sped off, down Onnet's main street to the highway connecting them to Kanto.  
"Hey what's that up ahead?" Samus asked pointing to a flock of birds.  
"I don't know," Fox said, "Lets go see"  
"No don't Fox."  
"Come on Samus lets just get a peek."  
Their car gained speed, and soon enough they were side by side with a flock of Spearows.  
The little birds seemed annoyed and flew over to Fox's car, and started pecking like hell.  
"Shoo you damn birds" yelled Fox.  
"Get the hell away you stupid beakbrains!" shrieked Samus.  
But the birds wouldn't give up. They pecked at Fox and Samus's head, at the car doors, at the trunk, they pecked pretty much everywhere. When suddenly a Spearow or two pecked at the tires, letting all the air out. The car swerved and Fox and Samus screamed, crashing conveniently into a cactus. The Spearows flew away, and Fox swore they were smiling.  
Samus and Fox exited the car and walked around it, seeing the damage. There were dents, holes, cracks, and feathers everywhere.  
Fox sobbed like a little baby, turned around quickly, and shot wildly at the Spearows in the distance. Not caring whether or not he hit them, he sulked down the highway, and shut his mind off to Samus's complaining.  
  
"..and if you just stayed behind like I said, we'd still have a car."  
For about an hour they walked when they passed three dead Spearows, apparently the ones Fox shot. As they looked at the dead birds a group of Girafarig's came galloping down the highway. Samus noticed there were numerous people riding them. As the people went past Fox and Samus, they began to slow down eventually stopping. A bearded man with dark sunglasses jumped off and said,  
"Now why are you folks walking down this here highway?"  
"Our car broke down," Fox said glumly, "Were going to Kanto"  
The man gave a short laugh and said  
"Well strangers we'll take you there. Hop on!"  
Fox and Samus got on when the man yelled "Yehaw" and the Girafarigs started moving.  
"My name is Samus and he's Fox," Samus shouted to the man.  
"Nice to meet ya." The man replied, "I myself am Mark, and this is My Poke'mon convoy. We travel all over to see the world."  
They rode for about 2 hours till' they got to Kanto. They stopped in Veridian City, where Samus and Fox both got off. Mark and his Group waved goodbye and raced away.  
"He was nice," Fox said.  
"Yeah, but kinda strange." Samus replied.  
They began walking down the road out of the city into a more rugged landscape.  
"Let's go through this mountain, there's a cave in there that leads to Johto, and I have a hunch that the cults somewhere there." Fox said in a voice that a general might use to talk to his troops.  
"Fine whatever Fox, let's just hurry, all these Poke'Mon are giving me the creeps." Samus said in a scared voice and glanced at a nearby Caterpie.  
As they entered the cave things became incredible dark. Samus charged her blaster just enough so that they could see the inside of the cave. Samus regretted this instantly, as hundreds of Zubats fluttered towards her and Fox.  
"AHHHHH," Samus shrieked, "I hate bats, and I HATE POKE'MON!"  
Samus ran ahead of Fox, and he followed closely behind. As they ran, the cave exit drew nearer, and nearer. She ran out screaming hitting any Zubats left fluttering around her head. Fox came out slowly after word, and shot the remaining bats with his gun.  
"Thanks," gasped Samus.  
"No problem," Fox whispered, he too was out of breath, but managed to say, "We should get going."  
They walked further and further, finally getting out of the rugged mountain area, and onto a dirt road witch trailed through a forest. As they walked along Samus made squealing sounds every time a small Rattata or Ekans ran by. They walked until the hot sun began setting behind the hills as evening approached.  
As they journeyed deeper into the forest, they approached two people finishing up a Poke'Mon battle. There was a young man with black hair, and an old man who was bald and what hair he had left was extremely grayed. The old man had a Scyther, while the young man had a Rhydon.  
As Fox and Samus watched them battle, the young man seemed to be winning. His Rhydon was beating up the old mans Scyther real bad.  
Soon enough the battle ended and the old man ran away. The young man Stared at Fox and Samus and then said loudly, "Do want to battle me or stare at my pretty face all day?"  
Fox turned to Samus and whispered,  
"What do we do? We haven't got any Poke'Mon to battle with?"  
"I have an idea," Samus replied, and before Fox could ask her, Samus pushed him towards the young man.  
"Uh I choose you Fox!"  
"I've never seen that type of Poke'Mon before," the young man said in an interested tone.  
"It's a uh newly discovered type," Samus stammered.  
Fox leaned back to Samus and asked, "What are you doing?"  
"Just fight!" She yelled.  
"Fine," said the young man, "A one-on-one battle then, go Machoke!"  
A muscle bound Machoke appeared in front of Fox, and Fox looked extremely worried. Machoke made a fist and ran towards Fox. He jumped over Machoke leaving him dazed and confused, looking around at where fox went. Fox then gave Machoke a devastating kick to the back, which made the Poke'Mon angry. Fox hopped around dodging all of Machoke's attacks, and finally he pulled out his gun and shot Machoke three times in the chest and once in the head, knocking him out.  
"Machoke return!" screamed the man, "We'll meet again!"  
"Well what was the point of that?" Samus asked  
"Oh I guess the writer is stalling for time before he ends this episode."  
"Oh. Ok."  
Anyway nighttime came making it extremely dark, and they began stumbling around in the woods. They hiked for a short time before coming across a large door in the ground.  
"Hey I hear music coming behind this door," Fox said.  
"Really." Samus put her ear to the door. "Yeah the music, it sounds funky!"  
"Let's check it out" whispered Fox.  
They opened the door, revealing a long passage, and quickly ran down. The music got louder and louder, as they traveled further, until they got to a large chamber deep underground.  
Fox and Samus stared in amazement at what they saw before them. A group of children, apparently the missing ones, all dancing in a conga line, with Donkey Kong leading them.  
"Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Hey, Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Hey" Everyone in the Conga line screamed.  
"Excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" Yelled Samus. Everyone stopped dancing.  
"Uh is this the cult?" Fox said stupidly.  
"Huh" said the children.  
Fox and Samus explained what was going on and how everyone thought the missing children were in a cult.  
"But why would our parent's think that?" Asked one of the children, "We sent them letters every week, and Mr. DK here put them in a mailbox by the edge of the woods."  
Fox then spoke up, "Um actually I saw a mailbox by the woods before we came here, and it was broken open, letters leaking out of it."  
"That's why are parent's got worried," said several children.  
"Just one question," Samus asked "What are you doing here anyway"  
DK stepped forward and spoke in a very calm relaxed way, "I can explain that. I was starting a dance camp, where kids can come to stay and learn how to dance. It's really quite fun." Donkey Kong paused and looked at the children with a sad face, "Well I guess you children must return home. Bye!"  
The children waved goodbye, and Fox and Samus led them outside, where the children all scattered to get back home. Samus grabbed Fox and said,  
"Hey are we just going to let 50,000 dollars slip away like that. I say lets go back to tango with DK."  
Fox smiled wickedly and they both ran back, and within minutes, emerged carrying a limp Donkey Kong. And as they headed to the nearest town to claim their reward, they both argued what to buy with it.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Thank you so much for reading. Please review.  
Coming soon episode 4 Castlevania: Dracula's sunglasses.  
Stay tuned and come back for the next episode.  
Written by Austin (AKA Facyface) 2003 


	4. Chap 4:Castlevania:Dracula's Sunglasses ...

Fox and Samus- Bounty hunters  
  
Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. This is sort of a SSBM fanfic, but it includes many other types of video game characters. This story is an original by me Austin, AKA FacyFace. There may be some cursing and some other things like that. Remember that I do not own SSBM, or any other part of Nintendo. This story is made just for fun, and is completely fiction.  
  
Episode 4 - Dracula's sunglasses: Part one  
  
"I am so BORED!" Fox moaned as he and Samus sat around in the living room.  
There wasn't a bounty to be had for days and they were starting to get cabin fever.  
"Hey it's not like I have anything to do either!" Samus said angrily. They needed a bounty soon or else they might go crazy.  
"We don't have any money, any food, or anything to do!" Fox screamed.  
"Maybe there's something on TV." Samus suggested.  
Fox thought this over then sighed and turned the TV on. He began surfing through the channels  
"And now we're back to Kirby!" Said a booming voice from the TV.  
"Hello and welcome back." Kirby said happily, "Our next guest experienced extreme emotional trauma after he was savagely beaten up and accused for a crime he did not commit. Here he is Donkey Kong!" Kirby finished dramatically and the audience clapped loudly. Fox and Samus looked at each other uneasily as DK walked on stage.  
"Tell us DK, what happed to you that day in the forest?" Kirby asked.  
DK stalled but then began talking sadly, " I was beaten up by two strangers, (Sniff) and was accused of a serious crime. (Sniff) I didn't do it!" He began sobbing uncontrollably.  
Fox quickly changed the channel and saw the show Bounty Today was just beginning.  
A tall man appeared on the television and began speaking. "Good news for bounty hunters today as we have got the latest reports on recent bounties. There are several new bounties to choose from, there's Megaman worth 25,000$, last seen in Isle Delifino wanted for several murders and kidnapping; there's Dracula worth 20,000$, last seen around Onnet, wanted for stealing several valuable items; lastly there's Pac-man worth 10,000$ whereabouts unknown, wanted for drug smuggling and harassment."  
CLICK! Fox turned off the TV and then said, "Onnet? Damn. That's where we are right. I don't like the idea but I guess that we're going after Dracula right?"  
"Right!" Samus replied. And with that they both walked out the door of their crappy apartment into the streets of Onnet.  
"Well I guess we should start looking for him. He is supposed to be here," Samus said.  
It wasn't hard to find Dracula in the city. I mean how hard is it to find a big lumbering person dressed in black, in a town full of bright happy people? Anyway as they walked along they came to an ally and found what they were looking for.  
Dracula stood in that ally, looking high and mighty, and floating mid- air. He had long dark gray hair, had a pitch-black cape, and was wearing some sort of cool Sunglasses with bat wings on the side. The Count was very tall and had wrinkled disgusting skin.  
But they saw Dracula wasn't alone, for there was a man there in an old leather vest holding a whip. They watched as he jumped up to Dracula whipping him skillfully several times in the chest. Dracula countered it with a strong fireball to the man's head. He fell on his back, but got up on his feet quickly, only to be greeted by several bats fluttering towards him. Once again he skillfully whipped the bats to death, but as he looked up he saw Dracula was gone. What he didn't know was that the Count was sneaking up behind him. Samus shouted to him "Look out!" and he turned around whipping Dracula once more.  
"OUCH!" Draccy yelled then suddenly transformed into a bat, and began fluttering away.  
"Get him! Don't let him get away!" the man said in a heroic voice. Fox and Samus followed him obediently.  
They followed the man all around the city. Many passerby's noticed what was going on and stared strangely. Who wouldn't stare at a man, a fox, and a woman in a robot suit, all three chasing a bat.  
Eventually they bat led them outside the city into the highway. Fox was getting annoyed during this chase, so he pulled out his gun and shot at the bat five times, missing three times, but then scoring two hits. Dracula couldn't hold his bat form and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The man turned around and looked at Fox, then said in a relieved voice, "Thank you my friend." He started shaking Fox's hand "I am Simon, Simon Belmont, and you are?"  
"I'm Fox."  
"I'm Samus."  
"Nice to meet you two," He replied "I am a bounty hunter, but this bounty is special to me. My family has been hunting Dracula for years. And now," he glanced at Drac-man, "I have finally completed my families legacy."  
Suddenly before anyone could go on, Ganondorf appeared through a black vortex as usual. Once again he arrived at a inconvenient time. He began floating down to the ground and everyone looked really cross with him. This was really not the right time, because as Ganondorf came down, Dracoola hopped into the vortex and yelled, "See you losers later!"  
Samus noticed it first and yelled "Stop him he's getting away!" Fox, Samus, and Simon jumped towards the vortex but were too late, as the vortex sealed up behind him.  
Everyone fell to the ground, and looked at Ganondorf sternly. Fox stood up marched towards him and yelled "YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT NOW, YOU BASTARD!!!" He then swiftly gave Ganondorf a slap across the face. Samus and Simon walked over to Ganon too and began smacking him with Fox. Before long they had beaten Ganondorf up pretty well.  
Samus grabbed Ganon by his shirt and said calmly "You better go ahead and make that pretty little vortex appear," she paused then held up her gun to his head and wickedly said "Or ELSE!"  
Ganon obeyed instantly and began muttering some strange chant, and then suddenly a vortex appeared in front of them all. The vortex was scarcely the size of a car door, but they were sure they could get through.  
  
"Are you sure this will take us to Dracula?" Simon asked in an annoyed tone.  
"I'm not entirely sure," Ganon said quietly, "Maybe it will. Either way I can only hold it for a few minutes, so get going, you idiots. This is the last time I'll ever help you jerks, now go!"  
They jumped up into the vortex, and were instantly inside a dark, dank, dreary castle.  
"This is the place I'm sure." Simon said.  
Samus looked around and was horrified. Sure, during her adventures she's seen various creepy creatures, but none like the ones in Dracula's castle. They encountered several creatures as they went further into the castle. They saw walking corpses, flying skeletons, giant eyeballs, evil maids, mudmen, living suits of armor, demons, and worst of all rats. This place was truly hell for Samus. She was all jumpy and was nervously shaking and quickly glancing everywhere. Lucky for her Fox and Simon dealt with any disturbances.  
Deeper and deeper they journeyed into the bowels of Drac Drac Bo Back Banana Fanna Fo Fack's Castle. (And I am so sorry for that, its just I feel using the same name Dracula over and over again is boring. Can't I spice it up?) Anyway they finally reached a large brown door, imprinted with several strange designs. Fox creaked open the door to reveal something that made them all gasp.  
They stood in front of a large chamber with a high ceiling, carpeted in red. Giant windows showed that a vicious thunderstorm was raging outside, and a closer look at the ceiling showed that several large bats were quietly nesting there. And at the far end of the room there were stairs, leading up to a glorious golden throne, upon which Dracula sat drinking a Diet Pepsi.  
TeraDractle (Once again I'm sorry) Sat up and glided across to Simon and the others. He stared at them while Simon held on tight to his whip, Fox held his gun, and Samus slowly began charging up a shot. Dracula continued to stare at them through his strange bat glasses, then smiled a wicked smile.  
He yelled out a blood-curdling yell that sounded evil and full of anger. Suddenly, out of nowhere six demons appeared in front everyone, and started violently attacking Fox, Samus, and Simon. They all reacted instantly fighting back bravely, well actually Samus screamed and wildly starting hitting the air. Within minutes the Demons were defeated, but then they disappeared just as mysteriously as they appeared. Dracula once again smiled and let out the evil yell.  
Six demons once again appeared in front of them. Quickly Fox, Simon, and Samus reacted, and kicked demon ass. During the fighting Fox asked, "Where are they coming from?"  
"It must have something to do with that yell Dracula's making," Simon quickly replied.  
Again, the demons disappeared and Dracula started to smile again, but this time before any noises could spew from his mouth, Samus jumped up and yelled, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE DAMN MONSTERS!" And with that said she kicked Dracula hard in his jaw, knocking him down. After that she rolled up and dropped several of those mini bomb things onto him. A small explosion appeared around Dracula, and Samus hopped away, unharmed.  
"Woah." Fox and Simon said simultaneously.  
Samus rejoined them and then Simon said coolly, "If Dracula is to be defeated I must slay him with my whip." He walked over to Dr. Acula and pulled out his whip.  
"Wait," Yelled Fox, "We won't get the bounty money if we killed him. We need to bring him in with the items he stole."  
"What!?!?" Simon exclaimed , "Fine I guess I'll just bring him in." he paused than added , "I'll bring him in and I will give you two half of whatever I get for helping me, OK."  
"Sure!" Fox and Samus both said happily.  
Simon carried Dracula off and they said goodbye. Fox and Samus were going to leave too, but then Fox picked up Dracula's strange sunglasses, apparently which were knocked off his face. Fox glanced at them and noticed the great designs on the glasses. He seemed hypnotized by the glasses he was holding and was snapped out of it only when Samus yelled, "Hey Fox, let's go!" Afterwards Fox quickly put the glasses on and followed Samus out of Dracula's chamber.  
On the way out of Dracula's castle Fox wouldn't shut up about his glasses. Even after Samus's various warnings and threats. It was like all he could think about were his glasses. Finally when Samus had enough, she yelled "Shut up, or I'll beak those stupid things!" Fox looked so surprised and scared, and became very quiet. They both walked back towards the castle door, and found a new portal waiting for them. Through the portal they went, and Samus still found herself listening to Fox about his stupid Glasses.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Thank you so much for reading. Please review.  
Coming soon episode 5 Castlevania: Dracula's Sunglasses: Part two.  
Stay tuned and come back for the next episode.  
Written by Austin (AKA Facyface) 2003 


	5. Chap 5:Castlevania:Dracula's Sunglasses ...

Fox and Samus- Bounty hunters  
  
Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. This is sort of a SSBM fanfic, but it includes many other types of video game characters. This story is an original by me Austin, AKA FacyFace. There may be some cursing and some other things like that. Remember that I do not own SSBM, or any other part of Nintendo. This story is made just for fun, and is completely fiction.  
  
Episode 5 - Dracula's sunglasses: Part two  
  
After a battle with Dracula, to Samus nothing beats going online. She has her own laptop, but it runs to slow for her needs. Instead she uses a big fast computer sitting in their living room to go online. Samus loves the internet; she even has her own website filled with bunny rabbits. Anyway, they just got home from that wretched castle and were coming through the front door of their crappy apartment in Onnet.  
"I'm tired," Fox said sleepily, even though it was about 4:00 P.M, "I'll just go lie down on the sofa, I don't feel too well."  
"Are you Ok Fox?" Samus asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine thank you. I'm not a baby you know, Samus!" Fox said angrily.  
"Hey there's no need to be mad with me Fox!" Samus replied also in an angry tone.  
"Sorry," Fox said. "It's just that, well I feel kinda angry. I don't know why."  
Samus looked at him still taken aback at what he said, and then replied, "Yeah well ok. At least take those glasses off if your gonna lie down." Samus finished with a chuckle.  
But Fox wasn't laughing. He instantly got up from the sofa, and turned around to look at Samus. Samus looked at his face and saw he was mad, but not because of his face, which looked as normal as ever, but because of his eyes. His two eyes looked far angrier than Samus had ever seen. Fox continued too stare at her with those eyes and the said seriously in a loud voice, "No"  
He lied back down and Samus decided to drop the subject. She logged on to (Insert ISP name here) as Samus-R-Us. As she usually does when she goes online, she first checks her email. She looked at several of the new emails which read as following:  
1.Want to get out of debt once and for all? From: Xman12378@debttree.com  
2.Hello sweetums it's me, Yugi Moto. From: Time2duel@yahoo.com  
3.Hey it's me Simon. It's about the bounty. From: IwhipUgood@yahoo.com  
4.Want a better sex life? Find out how! From: MrViagra45629@xxx.com  
5.What do you think about my story? From: SonOfMojoHojo@aol.com  
6.Where the hell is my laptop? I said 'borrow'! From: Cap'nFalcon12@hotmail.com  
Samus deleted emails # 1, 4, and 5, and instantly opened email # 3. She read it and her face began to grow disappointed. Samus shouted to Fox from the computer, "Hey Fox, listen to this email I got from Simon. 'Dear Samus, When I went to turn in Dracula for the bounty money, they said that most of the item's he stole he had with him, but they also said that one item wasn't brought in with him. I went back to his castle and looked for it, but it wasn't there. Anyway, they only gave me half the bounty money, which means they only gave me 10,000, instead of the full 20,000. I'll send you two, 5,000 dollars for helping me ok. It should be there in a few days. Bye.' " Samus finished and turned to Fox.  
Fox looked even angrier than before and said "So we only get 5,000$?" Fox began to shake with anger then yelled "That bastard Simon. He cheated us out of our money!"  
"Whoa, Fox, you are out of hand. It is not Simons fault!" Samus yelled back at him.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO THINK YOU STUPID GIRL!" Fox yelled louder and angrier than ever before.  
Before Samus could get a word in edgewise, a small skeleton, just like the one in Dracula's castle appeared out of nowhere. Samus and Fox stared at the skeleton, and Samus blasted it away quickly. Fox looked at Samus and said harshly "Where did that come from?"  
Samus stared at the place where the boney skeleton once stood, then said blankly, "I don't know where it came from, but it looked like the one in Dracula's castle."  
Fox's tone seemed to drop from anger to fear "I didn't hear any evil yelling."  
"I didn't hear anything either." Samus agreed. Quietly she thought to herself, "At least none of Dracula's yelling. Fox sure has gotten angry, lately"  
"SO WHAT, YOU'RE CALLING ME DEAF NOW?" Fox screamed loudly at Samus.  
"Fox what has gotten into you?" Samus screeched back at him, "Your reasons to yell are getting stupid!"  
"WHAT!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME STUPID!" Fox shouted in a slightly demonic tone.  
Samus was really getting worried. He was acting really different and she wondered why he was acting so childish. As Samus was thinking these things over, she noticed that another creature mysteriously appeared, not a skeleton but a zombie. As a reflex she knocked the zombie's head off, and he disappeared instantly.  
The argument continued in that fashion, one stupid fight after another. As they argued more and more strange creatures appeared, and as the day passed, Samus realized something. She found that every time Fox yelled real loudly and angrily a monster would appear. It was Fox's anger that made the creature's appear.  
But that just made it more confusing. "What is making Fox so angry?" Samus asked herself, " He never argued with me. I know for a fact he actually fears me, so he'd never dare piss me off. Why, just this morning he looked scared when I threatened him about those stupid glasses."  
She thought over what she just said to herself, and then she had a crazy idea. "Wait a minute," She whispered, "It's the glasses. Damnit I told him to leave those lousy things behind!" She stared at Fox and once again saw his angry, angry eyes behind the glasses.  
"Fox," she said gently and steadily walked closer to Fox, "Listen to me, please. Those glasses your wearing, they are what's making you so angry. When you yell and your angry, the monsters appear. Please Fox," She was standing in front of his face now, "Take them off, Please!" She begged.  
Behind those evil glasses Fox's eyes grew wide. For a moment he looked like he might cooperate with her, but of course he didn't. His eyes returned to their angry look, and Fox bellowed "No I will not take off these glasses!" His eyes grew insane with anger, "THESE ARE MY GLASSES AND YOU JUST WANT THEM SO YOU COULD SELL THEM, YOU GREEDY JERK!!!"  
"Fox, no please!" Samus's eyes filled with tears, and started to cry.  
But instead of a giant creature popping up Fox began to moan with pain. He held his head and stumbled around blindly. He stared up at her, and Samus saw what was happening to him.  
Two of his teeth, both located opposite each other, were growing very pointy and long. The fur on his head was becoming black and very slick, and his ears started to look like bat wings. The air around his body grew darker, making him seem more evil. And as he was staggering around a black cape appeared out of nowhere around his body. Finally his screaming stopped, and he stood up straight. His body slowly began floating up in the air, and he looked down menacingly at Samus as she watched him in horror.  
Her good friend, bounty partner, and punching bag, was no longer there with her. No, Fox hasn't been there since morning. Samus wasn't looking at her old friend Fox, she knew that she was now staring at the new and improved, Count Dracula.  
"Fuh, fuh, fuh, fuh, Ffoxx?" Samus stuttered as she stared ahead.  
"Fox?" Former Fox said in a strange foreign voice, "I am not Fox. I am Count Foxula, the furry lord of darkness."  
"No it can't be. It just can't be," Samus finished with scared tone.  
"Well, I am lord of Darkness, no changing that." Fox, excuse me, Count Foxula said in a haughty way, "But I do grow tired of you. Buh Bye!" Foxula pointed a finger at Samus, and shot a fireball directly towards here.  
She barely dodged it and the fireball hit the couch, leaving a huge crater of smoking upholstery. The Lord of all darkness continued to shoot fireballs, missing her barely each time. Samus felt terrible about this whole thing. She knew that the real Fox wasn't the one shooting at her, but she still didn't want to fight back. It just would be right her fighting with Fox.  
But as she was thinking this over Foxula shot one fireball that swerved to the right, missing her and hitting her computer instead.  
Samus felt as pissed as Fox did when Yoshi blew up his sports car. She didn't care if Fox got hit, she just wanted to hit someone. Anyway she ran up to him and smacked his furry face, knocking him to the ground.  
Fox wouldn't be defeated so easily. He got up and held his hand up high and several Bats flew out at Samus.  
"AHHHH!" Samus screamed, "Bats, bats, holy crap bats! I hate bats!"  
Fox grinned and shot more bats at her, so that all he could see was a blob of fluttering bats where Samus should've been. He stared at the bats and smiles evilly, but was unexpectedly hit in the face with one of Samus's missiles.  
She escaped from the bats, and while mid-air she shot a huge blast at the flying rats, killing them all. She landed next to Foxula and picked him up off the ground.  
"Snap out of it Fox," Samus yelled as she slapped him several times, "Turn back to normal!"  
The glasses flew off his face and landed across the room. Fox moaned in pain, as Samus rushed towards the evil glasses, grabbing them instantly, and ran towards the window.  
Samus stared at the glasses, and saw that they were actually kinda cool, but then said "Sorry, but I want Fox back." And she tossed them out the window, watching them brake with a satisfying crunch.  
She walked back to Fox and saw that he was turning back to normal. He looked up and saw Samus and asked wearily, "Huh, wha happen?"  
Fox listened to the story carefully and when Samus was finished he said, "Sorry 'bout the computer. I'll buy you another one with the 5,000$ ok?"  
"Sure," Samus said. And as they sat there, a parade celebrating Goomba acceptance in society crushed the sunglasses to a powdery dust.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Thank you so much for reading. Please review.  
Coming soon episode 6 Samus and Ganondorf, bounty hunters.  
Stay tuned and come back for the next episode.  
Written by Austin (AKA Facyface) 2003 


	6. Chap 6:Samus and Ganon, Bounty hunters

Fox and Samus- Bounty hunters  
  
Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. This is sort of a SSBM fanfic, but it includes many other types of video game characters. This story is an original by me Austin, AKA FacyFace. There may be some cursing and some other things like that. Remember that I do not own SSBM, or any other part of Nintendo. This story is made just for fun, and is completely fiction.  
  
(Sorry, but this chapter is a little longer. There's a lot going on. JUST READ IT! Oh and thanks for waiting so long. I had a lot of things to do, so this was pushed off. But now I'm back. Also, I'm always open to reviews and suggestions. Please REVIEW! Ok that's enough of that, here we go!)  
  
Episode 6 - Samus and Ganondorf, Bounty hunters  
  
"See you later Samus!" Fox called out as he hopped into the cab outside their apartment.  
"Say hello to your family for me and have fun, Ok?" Samus yelled back to Fox.  
"Yeah, I doubt it," Fox whispered and closed the cab door.  
Samus waved back as his taxi left the neighborhood and entered the highway. She double-checked to see if he was gone, then ran back inside and picked up the phone. Frantically she dialed, and waited for an answer.  
"Hello?" Said a deep slightly evil voice over the phone.  
"Yeah this is Samus. Fox has left," Samus said in a depressed tone, "You can come over."  
"I'll be there in 10 seconds." There was a clicking sound as the other person hanged up the phone. Samus also hanged up the phone, and waited by the door.  
Very quickly a black vortex appeared in front of the doorstep, and Ganondorf flew out of it.  
"That was 13.4 seconds Ganondorf," Samus said unenthusiastically, "You're late. I don't want anyone to see you here, so you have too be on time!"  
"Sorry about that," Ganondorf said in a loud, cocky tone, "I just stopped for some McDonalds on the way." Ganondorf smiled and made a small wheezy laugh to himself. He followed Samus inside and closed the door.  
  
Fox was lying down in the backseat of the taxi, frowning slightly at the idea of having a family reunion. Like most video game characters, Fox has a really annoying family and is constantly embarrassed by them. He had no choice whether or not he could attend the reunion, because his mom threatened to stop helping him pay for the crappy apartment in Onnet he and Samus share. Besides if he went, he might meet up with his old neighborhood friend, Falco, who was a good friend of Fox.  
"So why am I taking you to the Central Station?" Asked the cab driver, who was Roy from fire Emblem. "Ugh," Fox grunted, "Family reunion, and everybody is supposed to meet there."  
"Oh, I see. Sucks to be you." Roy said.  
Fox continued to stare up at the ceiling of the cab, and decided to catch some Z's while he was there. He closed his eyes and dreamed about shooting his parents with a taxicab gun that shoots little yellow cars at his parents. I should just say this to clear something else up. The Central Station is a giant dome in the center of the whole video game universe, and there are several hundred highways leading to it. It's huge, about the size of Texas, and has a giant parking lot equal in size surrounding it. Inside it are thousands on shops, apartments, restaurants, a huge train station, a park, and even a big square in the middle where people can meet. Nearly every train station ever made in a video game world leads up to the Central Station.  
  
Back at the apartment, Samus was giving a long speech to Ganondorf about following procedure.  
"...And Ganondorf, I'm not to thrilled about being partners with you, so don't try any funny stuff, and just listen to me. The only reason I agreed to this is because the boss said Yoshi has escaped from prison, and I am the only one who is trained and fought against such psychos." Samus finish, and hoped Ganondorf understood. But before she knew it Ganon stood up.  
"If you're so trained, then why am I here?" Ganon said in a snotty voice. "And what the hell do you mean YOU'RE the only one able."  
"The only reason you're here is because the boss said I needed backup, and you were the only one available,"  
  
Samus said interrupting Ganon, "And I AM the only one who can handle Yoshi. While everyone else was catching stray pigs in Hyrule, Fox and me were out fighting real villains like Dracula. Now shut up and let's leave!" Samus yelled to Ganon, and stormed outside.  
"Anything you say, my dear," G-Dorf said in a creepy voice, and began laughing evilly as he followed her outside.  
  
Fox reached the Central station within the hour, gathered up all his things, and stepped out of the cab.  
"Hey, uh, that'll be 40 bucks, Mr. Fox." Roy said in a slightly bored tone.  
"What?" Fox exclaimed, "I thought my boss had all the expenses covered."  
"Apparently your boss did not. 40 dollars please," Roy asked again, this time, more impatiently.  
Fox grumbled and tossed two $20 bills at Roy. He stumbled away with his bag, and entered the Central Station.  
Fox had been inside the station before, as a child, so the hugeness didn't alarm him. Let me just describe it to you. It is just about the size (Not shape) of maybe Texas, only there is a huge dome surrounding it. There are hundreds of huge doors all over the dome, and the top of the dome is clear, so it is usually very bright.  
Anyway Fox looked around and began walking. He was supposed to meet his parents in the western section of the dome, in front of a restaurant called "Bomchu blast buffet" He walked past hundreds of apartments and stores, and thousands of people, eventually arriving there.  
His mother and his younger brother stood there in front of the buffet. His younger brother, Redd, looked annoyed and bored as he stood next to their mom. Mama Fox stood there in a flowery dress, with a wide grin on her face.  
"Fox, my baby! It's so nice to see you!" Mama Fox shrieked as she gave Fox a huge hug. Fox squirmed to get free, but to no avail. Looking over his mom's shoulder, Fox saw his younger brother snickering.  
"Nice to see you too ma. And how have you been Redd?" Fox asked as he pried himself away from his mother.  
Redd grumbled "Fine, fine."  
"Fox, how has it been at Bounty Hunter academy?" Mama fox asked sweetly.  
"Actually, I graduated at the top of my class," Fox lied, knowing he barely passed the physicals, "And I got a partner on my missions, Samus."  
"That's wonderful Fox! Isn't it wonderful Redd?"  
"I guess. Yeah whatever." Redd mumbled. Redd always wanted to be a bounty hunter, but was too young. He wanted to get to see the world, and save people. When Fox went instead of him, he became forever jealous of his older brother.  
"Well Fox, let's head back home, so we can get the reunion started! Your father's been expecting you."  
"Wait, a minute dad's coming?" Fox asked alarmed.  
"Oh honey, don't be mad. Dad's forgiven you. You have to come back, we all miss you."  
"No, I can't go if he's there!"  
His mother was getting angry now "YOU COME, OR I'LL STOP PAYING YOUR RENT!"  
"Fine," Groaned Fox, as he followed his mom out the nearest door to the parking lot.  
  
Samus and Ganondorf were driving along the highway, just as the sun was setting. Samus was trying to avoid all conversation, but was unsuccessful. Ganondorf spoke up every few moments,  
"So who the heck are we getting again. Some guy named Yosushie?" G- Dorf asked in a way like he didn't care what she said.  
"The thing's name is Yoshi, a crazed green dinosaur. Fox and me caught him before, but."  
Ganon interrupted "OOOH, you and Fox. What are you two, sisters?" Ganon finished with a short laugh.  
Samus, seemingly unfazed by his comment went on, "We thought that we had killed him when trying to catch him, but it turned out he was just badly knocked out. Anyway, he was sentenced to life, but somehow, he escaped. Our job is to find him and return him."  
"So, how do you think we should catch Yosushie?"  
"Well, actually, I'm not sure how we're going to catch 'Yosushie' again"  
Ganondorf grunted and lay back in his seat. Samus wanted to get this mission over; she just wanted G-Dorf to be away from her. But she couldn't help wondering how Yoshi got out, and kept thinking about what new things Yoshi might have up his sleeves.  
As they were finally nearing the Mushroom Kingdom entrance, night began to fall upon them. They drove straight into the portal, and arrived in front of Peach's Castle. Mario sat there eating a burger, Peach was enjoying a bottle of wine, and Luigi was playing Super Mario Advance 4, purposely making the little Mario character on his GBA screen die. All of them seemed to be finishing up a Barbecue, surrounded by hundreds of Toad Servants, and villagers from the nearby town.  
"Oh, heya Samus. Howa are you?" Mario exclaimed in an annoying voice.  
  
"Fine Mario. Hello Princess Peach. Hello Luigi." Samus said, getting out of the car. She looked back and saw that G-Dorf was still sleeping.  
The Princess looked up from her glass and grumbled "Hello." Luigi looked up from his Gameboy and said "Oh, Hey Samus. Where the heck is Fox?"  
"Fox had to go on to family reunion, so I got a new partner for this one mission," Samus replied, glancing at the snoozing Ganon.  
Just then, Ganondorf let out a big yawn, stretched, and hopped out of the car.  
"Hey Samus, where in the world are we? It sound's like there's some festival going on." Ganondorf stopped as he saw the hundreds of toads. Last time he was in the Mushroom Kingdom, he crashed into a Toad house, making the inhabitants, very pissed. He barely escaped from their attack. Ever since then he has had a deep and confusing fear of mushrooms of any sort.  
"Mu, mu, mu, mush, mu, mu, mushrooms." Ganon stammered as he stared at the groups of toads having fun at the festival. His eyes whirled around, and began to widen. Fainting, he fell backwards, squashing a wandering Goomba.  
"Uh hey, Mario what's this festival about?" Samus asked  
"Oh, thisa little party? It'sa celebration ofa the Mushrooma Kingdom's freedom froma Bowser."  
"Basically," Luigi said in a bored tone, "We're celebrating the day my brother became a star." Luigi sighed.  
"Well, I think I'll have a little fun until Ganon over there wakes up. Come on!" Samus said happily.  
  
After about 15 minutes of driving, Mama Fox, Redd, and Fox were entering their driveway.  
"Here we are Foxers, back home." Mama Fox said gleefully.  
Fox hopped out of the car, and waited for his mom to get out. Redd left the driveway and entered the house miserably. Fox ran to his mom, and said,  
"Ma, I'm gonna run inside, and say hello to everyone. I'm going to try to find Falco, but come tell me when its time to start the barbecue, ok?"  
"Oh, Fox, Honey hold on," Mama Fox grabbed Fox's shoulder, "Falco couldn't make it. I'm sure you know he too is a bounty hunter, and he was planning to come, but."  
"But what?" Fox asked.  
"Well, he was transferred from the Nintendo Squad, to the Playstation Police, so he couldn't come. Sorry Fox."  
Fox frowned, "Fine," He sighed, "I'll stay, but I'm not talking with dad. Sorry, but I can't deal with that man."  
"But, he's made peace with the fact that." Mama Fox tried to say.  
"I still can't talk with him."  
Mama Fox sighed as they walked into the house.  
All his relatives instantly greeted Fox as he walked into the house. He shook hands, gave hugs, and said hello. It was great to see everyone, and was relieved that his dad was nowhere in sight. When Fox was headed off the bounty hunter academy, his Father had a big argument with Fox, saying Fox couldn't go. His Father wanted Fox to stay behind and work for the local police station, following in his fathers footsteps, but Fox saved up his money and sneaked off to bounty hunter academy.  
"Hey, hey Conkers! Is that you?" Fox shouted out behind a group of people.  
"Fox? Fox hey dude! Wassup?" Conkers replied. Back in the old days, Fox, Conkers, and Falco would all hang out. They would pull all sorts of pranks, and were some of the coolest kids in school.  
"Fox man, I was waiting for you. This party was becoming real boring. Hey wanna pull off a reunion prank, just to liven things up?"  
Fox hesitated. He didn't really want to come to this reunion, but he didn't want to do anything mean either. He thought about this hard, until he noticed his father heading straight towards him.  
His father looked like a taller, slightly wider version of Fox. His fur was a light gray, and he had a dark mustache, which looked strangely like Mario's mustache.  
"Fox, my son! How are you?" Shouted papa fox.  
Fox tried to avoid eye contact but couldn't.  
"Fox! How is everything in *ahem* Bounty Hunter Academy." Finished papa fox in a slightly annoyed voice.  
"Uhh, well you see dad."  
"Fox, I'm fine that you went to Bounty Hunter Academy. I'm over it."  
"Well, ok. Thanks dad." Fox said happily.  
But papa Fox started talking again, "Though you would've made an excellent cop, and might have an easier life."  
"What do you mean 'easier life'?" Exclaimed Fox.  
"Well we always get letters from you asking for us to loan you money, which we always do." Yelled papa Fox loudly, causing others to stare, "If you were living back here you'd have a weekly pay and could be close enough for us to support you."  
"Dad, I like being a Bounty Hunter! It's more exciting and I get to travel all over. Sure money may get a bit tight, but I'm fine." Fox replied catching his father off guard.  
"Well you could've stayed here, but you didn't. You had to go off and disobey me," Papa Fox was steaming mad and let out a scream, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I HAVE NO SON!"  
"What do you mean, you got Redd as a son," Fox replied wittily.  
"REDD? WHO CARES ABOUT HIM!" Yelled Papa Fox, making Redd become on the verge of tears.  
"Yeah well I knew this was a bad idea," Fox shouted as he ran out of the crowd, towards the front door. He ran out and sat on the stairs, hoping he never came to the reunion.  
  
Back at the festival everyone (Except for the fainted G-Dorf) was having a blast. The rides were all in full gear, the food was great, and the party was getting funky. Samus just wrapped up winning a break-dance contest, beating Luigi who was surprisingly good. She headed over to the buffet.  
"Hey Samus want a Toad Burger?" Asked a Toad.  
"Toad burger? What's that?" Asked Samus.  
"Oh, it's just a burger, made to look like a mushroom, topped with thick amounts of mushrooms, seasoned with rich spices, then covered with melted cheddar cheese."  
Samus hated mushrooms, "Yuck. Anything else?"  
"Well we have Mario burgers. They're basically a burger with lettuce, zesty cheese and peppers, with a bit of onions, all inside with custom buns shaped like Mario."  
"Yeah I'll have that." Samus replied unsure of her decision.  
While finishing up her burger Samus walked back to the car. She went over to G-Dorf and was about to wake him up when.  
"SAMUS!" Screamed a voice from behind. Twirling around she saw Luigi running towards her.  
"Someone's messed around with the Ferris Wheel! It's spinning at an alarming speed, and many people are getting hurt. We have to stop it!"  
"Ok," Replied Samus.  
They both ran to the wheel, and saw that Mario was trying to stop the wheel with a few well-placed kicks. Samus ran up and shot a few missiles at the wheel, jamming it, and causing it to slow down a bit. Luigi whacked the control system with his hammer, hoping it might stop it. It appeared that they would stop it, when G-Dorf appeared in front of the wheel boasting,  
"What the hell is going on here?" Ganondorf shouted, "Can't you stop a simple wheel? Let me do it."  
"No you fool!" Samus yelled and tried to stop him with one of her missiles, but he was already charging up a dark energy attack. He unleashed the energy directly at the wheel's center, and then, after a few giant wobbles, the wheel tipped over and started to roll away.  
"You idiot! That what we were trying prevent! Now go save the people from the ride!" Samus screamed.  
"But," Ganon protested.  
"No! GO NOW!"  
G-Dorf transported quickly from where he was, and checked everywhere. He soon saved 4 toads and a human from the rolling ride, and brought them back to the ground. Now that everyone was saved, Luigi, Mario, and Samus all jumped to the ride, and shot everything they had at it. A few explosions later, the wheel tilted and fell down.  
After a few triumphant hi fives, they all ran over to the wheel to check for anyone who might've gotten hurt. While checking, they all heard a loud yell in the background. It sounded evil and squeaky.  
Turning around, they saw Yoshi. He looked, if possible, even more evil than before. Yoshi grinned, and ran over to them with lightning speed. While running he tossed an egg grenade at Ganondorf, making him run away, screaming like a little girl. With G-Dorf gone Yoshi came even closer to everyone. He stopped, letting out his tongue like a whip, and grabbed onto Mario. Mario struggled, but Yoshi soon swallowed him, making a very large egg pop out his rear. He tossed the egg aside, and than lunged at Luigi, kicking him several times in the face. Samus whipped out her blaster, but soon found it clogged with one of Yoshi's Explosive eggs. The aftershock caused her to stumble around, trying to shake away the smoke. Once she looked back to Yoshi, she saw Luigi laying on the ground, with Yoshi nowhere in sight.  
"YOSHI!" The Satanic Dino screamed. He tried to grab her with his tongue, but she dropped a few mini bombs in her place, causing Yoshi to swallow them. Smoke erupted from his mouth, as he ran around wildly to found some water, Samus tried to surprise him with a few missiles, but Yoshi countered it with a few egg bombs.  
Yoshi extended his tongue, and wrapped it around Samus. Samus tried to break free, but it was no use. It seemed as if it was all over, when she heard a voice.  
"Now, now, you there, Yashiooshi, what're you doooin?" Princess Peach said drunkenly, "Stop being such a dork, and let loose. Your bringing down my mood," Peach hiccuped and went closer to Yoshi. She put a hand on his shoulder, and all Yoshi did was stare. She gulped the last bit of wine and then said,  
"You are a bum" And with that said she lifted the empty bottle and cracked it on Yoshi's head, causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes. Yoshi lay there for minutes without moving while Peach stood there swaying left to right with a lazy grin on her face, eventually falling right next to Yoshi.  
"Woah, did you see that?" Samus asked as she helped Luigi up off the ground.  
"Why? What happened?" Luigi said.  
"Peach knocked Yoshi out with her wine bottle." Samus replied.  
"Really!?! That's cool."  
They both headed off to Mario's egg. Within a few seconds the shell cracked and Mario came out, in a daze. They saw that Ganondorf was running up to them he said,  
"Hey, um sorry I ran off, it's uh just that."  
"Thata you were a scareda little girla?" Mario said wittily as he started to stand up.  
"I wasn't scared!," Ganon shouted, "I was getting help."  
"Yeah right," the others said in unison. Samus said goodbye to everyone, and made G-Dorf carry Yoshi's limp body back to the car. When they were ready, they both hurried off back to Onnet, with the knocked out Yoshi in the back seat.  
  
Fox was about to leave as well. He called for a taxi, and was waiting outside. His mother tried to encourage him to stay, but he refused to. The taxi pulled up, and fox peered inside. It was Marth this time. He hopped in and waved back to his mom. He yelled out,  
"Bye Ma! Tell Redd it was nice to see him."  
"Ok honey." Mama fox replied, "Are you sure you can't stay?"  
"Yes I can't. Sorry but I have to go," the taxi started to drive away, "Bye!"  
"Bye Foxers!" Mama Fox yelled.  
Fox looked around the cab and asked Marth,  
"Where's Roy?"  
"Oh him," Marth said, "Well he was killed by a pack of rabid Pikachu."  
"Really? That's terrible." Fox said.  
"You're telling me. It was my Pikachu that killed him."  
"Ok.." Fox said in a freaked out tone. He decided just to sit quietly until they reached Onnet.  
Back at the apartment about an hour later, Fox saw Samus waiting on the front steps. He paid Marth, and gathered his bags, and went over to Samus.  
"So, how was your day without me?" Fox asked, totally unaware that Samus had a trip.  
"Oh you know, boring." Samus lied knowing that catching Yoshi was the total opposite of boring.  
"Well, the reunion sucked. I'm just glad I'm home."  
"Yeah it's nice to see a person without a mushroom on their head."  
"What?" Fox asked, startled.  
"Nothing, nothing." Samus quickly said to cover up her mistake. They both headed inside to relax, and as they closed their front door, a lone Arbok soon attacked Marth's Taxi.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Thank you so much for reading. Please review.  
Coming soon episode 7 Free the Animals!  
Stay tuned and come back for the next episode.  
Written by Austin (AKA Facyface) 2003 


End file.
